


Best Christmas Ever

by Dongus57



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongus57/pseuds/Dongus57
Summary: +First Published December 25, 2018-Last Update: December 25, 2018Some things seemed to have changed. And of course they're important things. To this group at least. Christmas changes everywhere.





	Best Christmas Ever

**[Tord’s P.o.V]**  
Piano music was being played in the background as I worked up the energy to get up for the days. It was going to be a long day of Tom being extra grumpy, Matt being extra cheer-y and cu- a-and Edd being extra motherly.

I decided it was time.

With a sigh, I sat up in my bed and paused the calming music on my phone, legs swinging over the side. If I was going to get up, now would be much better than later. It might be dawn, but that meant Matt was just getting up and neither Edd nor Tom was up. So it would be relatively quite. Thank God. 

Quietly, I opened my door and headed to the living room. The first thing that met my eyes as I stepped downstairs was the lights from the tree. They were just golden lights, bringing life to the room. 

As I got closer, I realized that no one else was up. It kind of unsettled me to be honest. A glowing tree with presents underneath, the silence of the room beginning to make my skin crawl. It was so unlike this house to be so silent and calm. I probably should’ve stayed in my room.

But I had already come downstairs. I was not going back up. Too lazy. So I sat on the couch and lie down on it, playing the piano music again. It helped me calm down. I looked around a bit, looking at all of the decorations we had put up; stockings on the wall, ribbons tied around the room, mistletoe strung up on the kitchen doorway, garland on the railing of the stairs, little stars on the walls. It was nice.

It was about an hour before anyone came downstairs to join me. That was weird; usually I wasn’t the first one up. Looking up, I noticed Matt seeming excited. His eyes- one blue, one green- sparkled in the lights of the tree, his freckled cheeks pinched up to his eyes as he gave an enthusiastic smile. Cute.

“Santa came, just like every year!” Matt whispered to himself. I realized the ginger hadn’t even noticed me on the couch yet. “I knew he would! I never doubted him!” I snickered before saying anything.

“Morning, Matt-” I was interrupted by a surprised squeal from the other male. “Hey, calm down. Tom and Edd are still asleep, y’know.” The ginger’s cheeks darkened to a light pink, staining his pale skin. He looked embarrassed.

“T-Tord! I didn’t realize you were up,” he replied, much quieter than before. “Why are you here? You’re usually still asleep right now.”

“Rude. I can just leave if I bother you that much.” I rolled my eyes and propped my head on the arm of the couch. “And to give you an answer, I really don’t know why I was up so early. Or why I wanted to come downstairs.” _‘Maybe it’s because I thought you’d be down here and we could talk,’_ I finished in my head.

Matt sat beside me. Interesting. Would’ve thought he’d rip into his presents the first chance he got. “You don’t bother me,” he reassured. “I was just caught off guard.” He bit his lip before asking, “Should we wait for Tom and Edd?” Changing the subject and saying something that Matt normally wouldn’t say… something was up.

I decided not to ask. Just drop little hints to that bigger question. “I mean, if you want to. But that’s very unlike you.”

“What do you mean?” Matt asked.

“It’s like… how I’m usually not the first to wake up on Christmas day. You’re usually already opening your presents as soon as you wake up.” I shrugged a little.

“Well, aren’t you observant,” the ginger said in a sarcastic tone. He chuckled a little to himself, however. “I guess… I want to spend the holiday with my friends this time,” he added with a little smile that seemed to make my heart melt. Unusual.

“What does that mean? You’re always with us on the holidays.”

“I mean… I usually just open my presents and do other things. I’d rather wait to see what you guys got instead of what I got. Just make this year a little different.” It was almost shocking to see Matt acting so… sentimental. _‘Probably just to make himself look better than the rest of us,’_ I thought coldly to myself.

“That’s very unlike you,” I commented. Maybe that boost his ego enough. 

“Well, yeah… I guess.” He sounded unsure of himself. He sighed a little. “I guess that would be a yes on my question then.” The ginger relaxed on the couch, closing his eyes. “You should get some rest. They won’t be up until around nine.”

I had taken Matt’s advice and gotten some sleep. That had refreshed me actually. I woke up to the sound of my piano music and Tom and Edd chatting. Groggily, I opened my eyes and just looked up. Yawning a little, I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes, stretching. Matt was sat across from me like before, our legs tangled together.

“That’s weird. Some of the presents are usually gone before now,” Edd had been saying.

“You guys are very unobservant, aren’t you?” Matt asked, rubbing his face a little. Tom and Edd looked over at the ginger. “Tord and I fell back to sleep on the couch, so I didn’t have time to rip open my presents.” Tom raised an eyebrow. Then he smirked.

“What, did you have to bargain with him?” he asked, looking at me with a mischievous look in his black look in his eyes. “Don’t open your presents and I’ll give you some kisses?” Edd elbowed him in the ribs. “The hell, Edd?”

I glanced over at Matt and gave him a questioning glance, who just shrugged, looking just as dumbfound as I felt. The only thing that said otherwise was the slowly growing blush. I watched for a moment before turning to the other two. 

“No. He just wanted to wait for you slowpokes to wake up,” he teased lightly, glaring lightly at Tom. The dark-eyed man growled and was about to say something before Edd stopped him.

“It’s Christmas Day,” he said, glaring at the two of us. “We are NOT going to be fighting today. Got it?” I rolled my eyes but nodded, while Tom looked slightly ashamed of himself. That was normal. “Good! Now, let’s separate these gifts out and open them up.”

It took a bit, but we finally organized the pile. Then we had each taken turns opening gifts, Tom, Edd, myself, and then Matt. We all seemed to be in high spirits, except Tom. Not surprising. He looked ready to kill someone once he had been forced to put on his Christmas sweater. The only thing that stopped him was Edd at this point. 

It had gotten too dangerous to sit beside Tom. For me at least. I went to the kitchen to grab myself a drink, feeling thirsty. Edd had told us that we would hold off eating until later. We were apparently going out to eat. 

While the mistletoe was up, we had all been extra careful not to step under it at the same time, especially Tom and I. That would be disgusting. Don’t ever want to think of that, let alone imagine it.

With a sigh, I grabbed myself a juicebox. They might be small, but they were WAY better than Cola, Smirnoff, or milk. Matt entered the room after a few moments and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. Then he grabbed said milk and poured some into the glass. He stirred a bit of chocolate Nesquik mix into it as well. 

There was silence for a moment as we both took a sip from our drinks. Matt broke it by asking, “So… did you like the gift I got you?” he asked sheepishly. It had been really nice red hoodie, like a winter hoodie. He had gotten Tom and Edd had gotten them in their respectful colors, yet they had tossed it off to the side, seeing it as less important than another one of the gifts he had. I had put mine on immediately. “I mean, you don’t have to flatter me. It’s probably one of your lesser liked gifts actually.” He sounded so unusually doubtful of himself.

“I really like this gift,” I admitted. “It’s my favorite actually….” I buried myself into it a little, looking away from the ginger as a blush creeped onto my face. It wasn’t the fact that it was nice. It was the fact that it came from Matt that made me like it so much. It was a rather odd feeling to like my best friend like this, but I wasn’t going to put shame to it.

“Wait, really?” Matt asked, sounding genuinely surprised. “I thought it would be your least favorite if I’m being completely honest.”

“I guess you’d be wrong then,” I said with a small smile as I looked back at the other. My blush didn’t seem to stop, and I noticed that Matt seemed to be blushing as well. I quickly averted my gaze back to my juicebox. “I’m guessing you didn’t really like the gift I gave you then?” I had given him a collage frame for the many selfies he was undoubtedly going to take in the many future.

“I love the gift. I really do!” he said with a bright smile. It was almost impossible to miss. I let out a relieved sigh, thankful I had given him the right gift and happy he liked it so much.

We were quiet once again. Then I decided to take my leave, heading to the living room. I didn’t like how my heart pounded in my chest- probably audible to Matt’s ears- or how my stomach fluttered with butterflies. It made my knees weak and my blush worsen, and whenever I looked at the ginger, it got worse.

After I entered the living room, Edd stopped me to chat about nothing important, while Tom went to the kitchen. I heard him talking to Matt. Quickly glancing behind me, I noticed that Matt’s back faced the kitchen doorway. I rapidly began piecing everything together, but before I could do anything to stop it, Edd had already shoved me toward it. From the yelp I heard, Matt had gotten the same treatment and our backs rammed into one another.

“Fuck,” I wheezed out in pain. My thought process had been interrupted and all I could focus on was the pain in my back. Matt turned to me and asked me if I was okay. “Yeah. I’ll be fine.” He still seemed to focus on me for a moment before he became distracted. Typical.

“Crap….” he whispered. Looking up at him, I noticed that his face was flushed, even if it was difficult for me to see that since he was facing upward. Looking farther up, I remembered that we were now underneath the mistletoe… together. I froze up and my own blush made its way to my cheeks.

“You fucking bastards,” I growled, glaring at Tom and Edd. They seemed proud of themselves. 

“Language!” Edd replied in a sing song voice. “Now kiss!” My blush worsened.

“No! You two forced this upon us. I’m not giving you the satisfaction.” I crossed my arms defiantly, my glare becoming harsher. Tom shrugged.

“Then you two are stuck there until you decide what to do,” he stated. Then he linked arms with Edd and walked off upstairs in a dignified fashion. Now I was thinking about how I was going to get back at them. I could already taste the sweet revenge….

Sighing, I looked up at Matt. He looked a little off; nervous and unsure of himself. “Matt, is there something wrong?” I asked, relaxing a little as concern took over my post-rage.

“Um- just that I don’t want to stand here all day. Could we… maybe… just get this over with?” He sounded so hesitant of himself. He was shy. “I know that you probably don’t want to, but I’d rather give you the kiss and be off than become bored.” He was so quiet. 

He continued to try and explain himself, but I didn’t hear what he was saying. All I could hear was my piano music from before and the sound of his voice as I kept looking at the ginger... this beautiful man, his dancing freckles, his shimmering eyes- one blue, one green, his pretty pale skin and the way his pinkish lips moved as he quietly talked and stuttered.

My throat dried at the thought of kissing those lips with my own, my blush getting worse. Now I felt kind of dizzy, staring at the dazzling man before me. The one that I now couldn’t believe was standing right before me- under mistletoe no less. How had I never noticed him more than just now? 

My knees buckled and I sluggishly caught myself, leaning against Matt. I was now staring at the other with my hooded gray eyes, while he looked back at my with concern in those eyes of his, his hands on my arms. GOD, what was up with me? Was the mistletoe getting to me? Maybe, but don’t let this feeling stop.

“Tord, are you… alright?” Matt asked hesitantly. His own face was beginning to flush a red and he looked even more hesitant and shy than he had before. His voice finally cut through my train of thought. I flushed red as well, but I didn’t move.

“Kiss me,” were the first two words to leave my mouth. Right after he had snapped me out of it. I felt this sort of need for this. 

He looked rather shocked by my request, his ears becoming red as well as his blush became much worse. “W-wait, what?” he stammered out. “S-seriously, Tord. Are y-you feeling okay?”

I ignored his words of concern and wrapped my arms around his knock, pulling him down to me. My eyes were slowly closing as we got closer to one another. His hands were now on my hips and I could feel them trembling. 

Once our faces were only an inch apart, I smiled at the other reassuringly. I really wanted this, and I really hoped he did too. I could feel his breath on my lips and I soon couldn’t hold myself back any longer. Neither could Matt.

Our lips met in a soft and sweet kiss. I could feel his soft- hardly chapped- lips against my own, and I felt myself become a little more completed. We didn’t separate until we absolutely felt the need to breathe. Breaking apart, we panted heavily, still only an inch apart as our breath mixed. 

Our eyes met and I saw those stunning eyes staring into mine with love. I smiled and kissed him again, a little deeper now. My heart swelled with love and I could feel it about to burst out of my chest. I felt so happy.

Best Christmas ever.


End file.
